Dancing in the Dark
by Felcityj23
Summary: A post apocalyptic investigation intertwines the worlds of team Gibbs and the Winchesters when a massacre on a marine base brings both groups together. Soon cut off from the outside world, they must work together to solve the case before it destroys them
1. Introduction

**Dancing in the Dark**

_**Summary:**__ A post apocalyptic investigation intertwines the worlds of team Gibbs and the Winchesters when a massacre on a marine base brings both groups together. Soon cut off from the outside world, they must work together to solve the case before it destroys them all. __A story of the impossible and faith. _

**Prologue**

It was quiet. Office quiet, nothing else. Tony narrowed his eyes as he perused the command hub for the team. Gibbs desk was empty, of course, but Ziva...she'd been on the phone all morning, just when one call ended another began in what seemed like an endless stream. Likewise, McGeek had been alternating between calls and frantic typing, a regimen that had become all too normal. Although everything that had happened in the last few months was miles away from normal. They had been working day and night on case after case, murder after murder, and while today seemed a lull in that progression it was still heavy with the stress and strain that the job was becoming.

It reminded him of the force on a full moon, long before his days at NCIS. Though experts had attested that the full moon shouldn't be able to excite anything abnormal, those in the field seemed to notice a different pattern...and it had been one full moon after another for far too long. Even Gibbs seemed to be tiring under the strain. Tony sighed as he looked to his own phone, waiting for it to ring. He'd been answering his fair share, but Ziva and McGee were handing the brunt of the calls titrated in through a network meant to eliminate all but the most important for their desks.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that there was something wrong with the world at large, he just didn't have a theory. Sure he's thrown out the usual movie ideas, all the while hiding behind them, but he's laughed at McGee's Polar shift possibly effecting peoples minds, or Abby's hem haw about some sort of end of days theme. He'd shifted to take a neutral stance, trying to keep the piece along side the boss in all this chaos.

"Gear up, we've got a series of deaths at Quantico..." Tony looked up from his phone in time to see Gibbs hurrying through and wondered when he'd gotten lost enough in thought to miss his approach. A series? Tony jumped, grabbing his gear in a well trained response as Ziva and McGee followed all headed to the elevator together.

OOOOO

Dean tapped his fingers idly to the beat of the radio as Sam slept awkwardly in the passenger seat. Normally a job like this was one that they shied away from. The security alone was a nightmare and there was so much else that they could be doing but...Dean swallowed tightly. General Elson Gray had called in a favor...of their father. He'd left the message on one of John's old cell phone asking for him to help him out and Dean had talked Sam into the impossible. Hell at this point what did it matter? If they were incarcerated the angels and demons would find some way to get them both out...if they died...they'd breath again. Neither one of them was anywhere close to sacrificing their bodies so that the Angels and Demons could have a pissing contest.

They owed a favor and there was work to be done...He wasn't going to turn his back now and neither was Sam. Sam had only been reluctant in so far as pointing out the obvious...

Quantico

It was a far cry from the usual pulling out an FBI badge in a district not to used to seeing them. He'd convinced him from the back door perspective of getting in. He knew a girl from a while back that had enlisted as a marine and she promised to get him a drive on so they could talk. That would at least get them past security then they could get the lay of the land and figure out a new plan.

What they knew was that three families had died so far and they both had a good idea that it wasn't going to end there. Dean didn't know what it was yet, but he was sure they could send it packing...just as soon as they figured out what they were up against.

**Author's notes: **** This is shorter them my usual intro but I am hoping to spark some interest...I hoped someone finds this enjoyable =) Please review. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Dancing in the Dark **

**Summary**_**: **__A post apocalyptic investigation intertwines the worlds of team Gibbs and the Winchesters when a massacre on a marine base brings both groups together. Soon cut off from the outside world, they must work together to solve the case before it destroys them all. A story of the impossible and faith._

**Author's Notes: **_ There are spoilers for Season five of Supernatural and for Season six of NCIS. Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews! It's been a great reception and I hope to have even better updates for you guys! =)_

**Chapter One**

The fact that it was more then one body should have been the tip off. There were several other signs though. Tony clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth as he pulled his sunglasses off on the move. MP's puking on the front walk...He crinkled his nose. Bad sign. He heard Gibbs take a deeper breath as they moved through the stunned silent first responders that had secured the scene. There was a quip just at the tip of his tongue, but he bit it back on instinct as they made their way inside the foyer of a rather pristine two story modern white picket fence military dream home. So far there was no indication of what happened.

He surveyed the door with ease of experience and didn't pick up any immediate signs of forced entry...all the windows within view were intact. The preliminary observations were offset by the pallor of the next soldier that rushed past him to get out of the house. Tony caught Ziva's eyes as she followed the man and paused, her expression mirroring his own. They shared that questioning glass, wondering what they were truly walking into. McGee's bolstered confidence over the years was fading and Tony could almost feel the fear radiating off him.

Gibb's poker face seemed to holding though and it's what stoically got them all through when Lt. Marston came to collect them. "It's this way, Sir." He addressed Gibb's, but the whole team followed in fluid understanding. The main corridor narrowed to make room for the ascending flight of stairs whose base could yet be found, though Tony could see that it was nestled in a small alcove just off the eat in kitchen, right ahead. They ended up in a single file line with Gibb's just in front and Ziva right behind, McGee bringing up the rear.

Shadows grew dark and heavy, and Tony cleared his throat when the smell of blood began to overwhelm him, as if somehow he could drive it away. He'd smelled it enough in his career, but this this was...this was different. He froze when Gibbs rounded the small corner and gave pause at the base of the eggshell pile carpet that covered each ascending step before him. Tony narrowed his eyes in confusion, wondering if he should try and shoulder in to peek...or...Gibb's licked his lips, giving a tight swallow, a breadth of hesitation, taken aback but spurred himself to move onward.

Tony finally realized why, once he stood where Gibbs had a moments before and looked up an ascending climb of death. One glance spoke volumes...whoever did this...they'd enjoyed themselves far too much. "McGee, find out if all of these were theirs." Gibbs called down, making his way up a carefully laid out path, avoiding the carcasses of cats and kittens that littered the stairway. Some were nailed to the wall, some posed, all bleed out, some had their insides on the outside.

"All what?" McGee couldn't see from his vantage point, but Gibb's didn't reply. Tony dislodged his tongue from between his teeth and swallowed, trying to shake it off. "Someone thought that one pet wasn't enough...It's a whole other level of "_Fatal Attraction_." Tony explained and then moved so that Ziva and McGee could get a look.

"Oh that's disgusting..." Ziva coughed, the smell overwhelming her as she rounded the corner so that she had to cover her nose and mouth with the back of her gloved hand. McGee frowned in shock and nudged in closer yet carefully over the banister to get a look. His eyes widened as she started her own ascent and he took his own pause at the base, waiting for her to gain some distance before he moved again.

Tony followed the hard to miss river of a blood trail all the way to what he would have thought used to be a family room. He joined Gibbs in the center of the room both of them turning slowly to take in the picture that greeted them in horror. Soon Ziva and McGee were right there with them...all four of them back to back, looking slowly from one wall to the next. "I um...I think we can rule out accidental, Boss." Tony's voice was softer then normal and there was no rebuttal, no head slap. No pictures had been snapped as it took them all a moment to acclimate them selves to this.

Against the center of all four walls of the room...a member of the four strong family resided arms outstretched...feet bound together and then nailed to the wall toward the ceiling, their heads lulled back against angled towards the floor. Symbols adorned everything around them, mostly written in what he could only fathom was their own blood...though there was so much here it was hard to tell. "Ziva...pictures...Tony you and McGee fan out...help secure the scene...work fast. We've got another one just like it, next door." Gibbs dropped the bomb shell as anger flittered through his features, became entrenched in his every movement as he made his way out to talk to meet Ducky.

OOOOO

Dean took a draw from his beer as he looked out the window, watching NCIS vehicles coming and going. He'd seen four gurneys wheeled out of the first house...four out of the second. Eight dead, two families...they'd had worse, but this...He felt a pang in his chest that this was beginning to feel normal. The lines felt like they were blurring more and more and he just...what he wouldn't give for some hope. Something more then just weighing, trying to figure out which was the lesser of two evils. He took another long tug at the beer, closing his eyes a moment before he heard someone clear their throat.

He snapped out of it, turning to see Sam standing in the doorway. "Anything yet?" Dean asked him quietly. "I got the names...overheard a few things..." Sam nodded keeping his voice down as he slid his hands into the hip pockets of his jeans. "We still won't know until we get a look inside." Sam trailed off as footsteps approached from down the hall. He managed a small smile at the ginger haired beauty that pranced through the room in a pair of gray sweats and a white tank top, ready to work out.

"You couldn't have picked a worse time to come." There was a hint of sadness to Desiree's voice as she grabbed her coat from the dinning room table chair back. She'd been in the thick of the supernatural when they'd met, but it was a one time sort of thing and while Dean hated to call in favors on someone they'd saved he had been at a loss for how else to get on base. He could have called their Father's contact, but he didn't even know how much he knew and this seemed a safer bet.

Dean smiled back at her. " You know us and timing..." He looked to the floor sadly. He was a different person when he saved her from the ghost that had plagued her family home. It was well before Sam had died, before Dean had paid for bringing his brother back by the time he'd spent in hell...long before Castiel had pulled Dean out or Sam had broken the last seal and brought about the Apocalypse.

"It's pretty good from what I remember." Des smiled, noting his tone as she pulled her coat on. "Look I know this isn't just a social call, but if you guys need anything else just let me know. You can stay as long as you need to." She promised them.

"We appreciate that," Sam smiled back when Dean didn't immediately answer. "Did you know the Cambel's or the Gaven's well?" Sam asked quietly, wishing he could give Dean more space or whatever the hell he needed right now.

"I haven't been here long enough...but I know they were good people and nothing like this has happened while I've been here." She replied evenly. "Do you know what..."

Sam cut her off. "Not yet...but I'm sure we can handle it." He reassured her. "You might want to skip the jog for now though until we know what it is."

Dean finally seemed to come back to them and turned around at that. "Yeah It might be nocturnal but we don't know yet. And even with all the publicity, some of these..._things_...they don't care nowadays." He explained wishing that he could more optimistic. He looked back to Sam thoughtfully trying to figure their next route in. "We have a couple of options...fatigues...pretend to be enlisted...FBI..." Dean offered. "Or then just sneaking tonight. I wish we had a more honest line of investigation." It wasn't true, they were used to this form of investigation, but he hoped that it reassured Des.

"I doubt you could fake your way as military, but I don't know...you guys had me fooled pretty well. Plus the team that's investigating...I hear they're really good..." She offered in return, seemingly unscathed by the idea of subterfuge. "Not that you two aren't..." She smiled playfully at Dean, remembering the more lighthearted him. Sam could see that she wished to draw it out in his brother, but it wasn't working so far.

Dean smiled back but it was still the saddened smile from before. " Thanks...I would feel better if you didn't go out around the neighborhood too, until we know what we're up against."

"I can give it today, especially with what's happened, but I can't not go out forever. I'm supposed to report back for duty Monday. So If I'm staying in I guess we should order some pizza or something..." She tried to lighten the mood, but it didn't seem to work. It was Sam that met her eyes not Dean...as if telling her that everything was going to be alright. He could see that she wanted to know what had happened to him, but honestly it was too much too explain right now...and it wasn't his place.

"That would be great." Sam nodded to her before looking back to his brother. "And I think that sneaking in after dark is our best bet...so far I don't even know what to look for. The area has a lot of history." Sam explained.

"Alright." Dean nodded. "You mind if I grab another drink?" He asked Des almost absently before heading to the fridge. Sam swallowed tightly again knowing that he might have to offer some sort of explanation if this kept on.


	3. Chapter 2

**Dancing in the Dark **

**Summary:** _A post apocalyptic investigation intertwines the worlds of team Gibbs and the Winchesters when a massacre on a marine base brings both groups together. Soon cut off from the outside world, they must work together to solve the case before it destroys them all. A story of the impossible and faith._

**Chapter Two**

A torrential down pour of evidence had assaulted Abby's lab since daybreak. She'd barely had a chance to get her baby's warmed up, hadn't even settled into the normal groove of tunes vibrating through her office when it began. She'd lost count of how many Caf- Pow's she'd downed so far. She'd already been back and forth with Ducky repeatedly just over the first few bodies. There were eight in all and it was looking like Ducky was going to have to call in some help. Abby was feeling the strain too, but she hadn't caved into asking for another hand yet.

The plasma screen was cycling through the latest bit of details that she planned to call Gibbs down for, but she was waiting for her Psychic boss to miraculously show up. It saved her a call. Plus she was hoping for another caffeinated beverage out of the deal. She looked over her shoulder just as the Mass Spec let her know that it was finished with the first set of tests and she spun giving the overworked piece of equipment an apologetic smile. "No rest for the weary..." She explained to it as she pulled up the analysis of one of the many small leather bound bags the team had found at the crime scene. She'd found a pretty confounding jumble of articles in the bags some still as of yet unidentified.

What she knew so far was that there were charred bone fragments from an infant's metacarpal, some metallic coins that looked Egyptian in origin, and a mixture of several different herbs and organic material that had been collected from around the globe. She was trying to narrow down some of the other compounds. The sulfuric residue alone had been off the charts but seemed like it was only a thick coating on the outside of each leather bag. After hearing about how the bodies of both families had been found and the symbols in blood around the room, she was leaning towards agreeing with Ducky's original assessment of some sort of ritualistic murder spree. Yet even with her repertoire of knowledge on differing religious and cult practices she couldn't narrow down any one to coincide with what they knew so far.

Hopefully the evidence would give them some more clues.

She looked to the door arching an eyebrow that Gibbs hadn't shown up yet before she began to pour over the analysis that the Mass spec had just pulled up. "Huh..." Her well trained eyes narrowed as she read over the list of chemical compounds trying to make them fit together in her mind in such a way that she could construct it into it's former glory. "What are you?" She mused to the sample in wonder.

She's never seen anything like it.

She frowned transferring the data to the main screen as she headed over to the computer to look for similar compounds, something that she could compare it to. The pounding of keys warred with the beat of the music until the sound of her phone broke through the wall of noise to halt her typing. She smiled and picked up the phone, not a question in her mind who it was. If he wasn't in the lab then he was calling to find out what she knew.

"You are not going to believe what I found, Gibbs." She didn't mean to sound so excited. It was tragic what had happened, scary even, but she couldn't help her excitement from a scientific stand point.

"Not now Abby." Abby's guilt ridden glee was shattered at that and her whole face fell in shock and disappointment. "You can explain it to me when you get here. I need you to bring one of the bags to make a comparison of an irremovable sample on site. It will look different then the others...Blueish I think." Gibbs explained. "I know you're up to your elbows in evidence already and don't have time, but I don't have anyone else. We're at the first crime scene, Abs." He didn't leave any room for her to argue before he ended the call.

She looked at the phone in shock but didn't question. This was strange and unusual and she had to wonder what on Earth would render something on scene irremovable given the teams ingenuity, but she sort of wanted to see the scene in person anyway. This had to be one of the strangest cases they had ever worked.

Abby turned to her lab table and the boxes of evidence bags and quickly located the one that he'd mentioned. She hadn't gotten around to opening it yet, but she'd already had her eye on it, because it stood out from the rest. The leather was a different color as Gibbs had pointed out, with a dark blue hue . It was larger too, heavier.

She signed the evidence bag out, hung up her lab coat, grabbed her normal coat, and made a bee line for the elevator. She was letting her imagination run wild, pacing the elevator, nerves frayed beyond belief with wonder and worry.

The doors to the lobby opened where McGee stood alone readying to get in. "Abby?" He asked in confusion to find her moving to leave. "Where are you going?" Surely she wasn't leaving yet. He didn't think anyone on the team was expecting to go home any time in the near future.

"Gibbs needs me at the first crime scene." Abby explained in a rush before hurrying past him, evidence bag in hand.

McGee wrinkled his nose in confusion as he looked after her, but finally shrugged it off. Dusk was turning to pitch black outside and he wanted to get a chance to drink the refill he'd just picked up on his coffee before he settled in for what would be a long night of desk work. He sank into his chair and took a long swig from the cup before trying to get caught up on where he'd been a moment ago.

McGee was just settling, tracing back through base records on both families when Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva came in from the lobby elevator. "What have you got, McGee?" Gibbs motioned towards the large screen between his and Tony's desk expectantly.

McGee hurried to his feet, working the keyboard to get the personnel photos up. "This is the Granger's...Lt. Granger, his wife Hope, 15 year old daughter Faith, and 8 year old son David." McGee began, taking them on the photographic journey as he went. "So far everything we have on file says that they were model citizens, avid church goers, with no skeletons in the closet. The Lt.'s service record is impeccable, Mrs. Granger's a prized pillar of the community, and Faith and David's school records show that they're above average with great recommendations from their teachers for advanced studies." McGee explained.

"There has to be something." Tony looked appalled at the idea that any one family could be so perfect even just for outward appearances.

"Get on it." Gibbs agreed with a nod in Tony's direction, prompting him to dig deeper. He looked to McGee to see if he was going to go on but McGee had stopped and took another look at the elevator realizing that Abby hadn't come up with them, not only that but there was no way that they had time to have met her there and then gotten back here. "McGee..." Gibbs sounded annoyed that he hadn't gone on yet.

"Uh Sorry, Boss." He started to go on but the nagging worry wouldn't let him. "Did Abby come back with you guys?" His stomach sank further when Gibbs narrowed his eyes questioningly, beckoning him to explain himself. "I ran into her on the way up, She had an evidence bag, said you needed her at the first crime scene for something."

It took Gibbs a moment as though he was weighing something and then he was on the move. Where he'd removed his gun and badge for storage in his desk a moment ago, he was now picking them back up. "Everyone...you're with me." They all fell in line with the same level of urgency. "What did she have?" Gibbs asked on the way to the elevator.

"One of those leather bags, the one that was different." McGee replied en route as Gibbs pulled out his phone and dialed Abby. He hung it up a second later when it went straight to voice mail. "McGee keep trying her." The level of frustration in his voice was unmistakable.

Tony took in a breath in worry as he watched McGee following his orders. What in the hell? They'd already closed off the crime scenes. No one was even there when they left. Who had called Abby in? Why? What was she doing? He could tell one thing for sure and he didn't even have to look at Gibb's face to confirm it. Something was wrong, horribly wrong.

OOOO

"Demon sign led us here...so..." Sam trailed off looking over the symbols against each wall, where the bodies had been nailed. "Some sort of demon ritual?" He took another picture of the symbols then turned back to Dean, catching his eye in the dim light of their flash lights. "This stuff is old. Sumerian, old." Sam clarified.

"Great." Dean scoffed as he surveyed the rest of the room. "We have to get a look at those bodies...the evidence...if we can't con our way in and you can't hack into their system, maybe Cass would do some recon." Dean hoped that Cass was even on the same playing field with the blow to his faith he'd just taken, the blow they'd all taken. "Get some of those pictures to Bobby, see if he can help."

"Already on it." Sam nodded quickly.

"So a demon breaks in and kills a bunch of animals on the stairs...then ritualistically kills four people...two of them kids..." Dean motioned to the spots on the walls where the outlines were smaller then the others. "Where is the end game here? What were they trying to do?"

"This doesn't scream apocalypse now like some of the places we've walked into lately." Sam summed up, finishing for him.

"Exactly." This didn't feel right. There was an air of evil about the place, sulfur was even in the air, but nothing about this seemed to fit the bill with what Lucifer and his followers were after. "We're missing something."

"Or maybe they need more sacrifices to complete the ritual?" Sam felt like he was clutching at straws.

"If that were the case they would have done it all at once. They're not exactly shy about exposure nowadays." Dean didn't buy it. Whatever ritual this was it had to have already been completed. But what did it do?

"I don't know, Dean...something about this just..."

"I know." Dean cut him off. "It's not right." Dean trailed off as a flash of lightning flickered outside, followed by a loud enough clash of thunder to let them know that the source was close. "What the..."

They both made a bee line for the window just as the power suddenly flickered on, lighting up the house as if to make it look more inviting. It came on suddenly and all at once. It wasn't exactly a natural occurrence. It was like someone had flipped every switch in the house to on at the same moment.

"That's comforting." Dean scoffed as he moved instinctively to get back to back with Sam, both of them moving to see if anything was out of the ordinary. "You see anything?" Dean's voice was laced with worry.

"Nothing." Sam kept his voice low, betraying how unnerved he was. He hated not knowing what was coming. He looked down the barrel of the sawed off in his grasp moving his aim with his line of sight as they both circled the room in anticipation.

Dean's patience wore thin before Sam's. "Come on! Show yourself!" He screamed out. The lights coming on wasn't going to afford them much time before they attracted the MP's attention. There was a loud creak as the front door opened from below them and both of them looked down, then over their shoulders to each other, giving a nod of acknowledgment that they were on the same page...moving in that direction.

"Gibbs?" A throaty female voice called from the foyer.

They moved in tandem, Dean waved Sam past him the both of them stepping silently, avoiding the blood that was soaked into the carpet, both aimed, at the ready. They trailed down the stairs with Sam in the lead, edging to get a clean shot around the banister. He caught a smidge of black in his peripheral and turned with lightning fast reflexes, aiming at the blur as it swam into focus. Sam covered the woman quietly waiting for Dean to catch up as he sized her up.

She was wearing her ebony locks in two plats down to her shoulders and there was an array of tattoos easily seen, like the spider web on her neck...at least the part that wasn't covered up with the black and silver spiked dog collar. She wore a black t-shirt with the screen print for what he could only assume was a band by the name of Brain Matter on the front. It was fitted tight to her form matched up with what could have been a red plaid catholic school girl skirt and knee high boots.

He'd met all kinds of demons in his time...but not so many that really embraced the whole Goth look. "Stay where you are." Sam called out in warning. The demon slaying knife was tucked away, within reach, but he didn't have to announce that. "Why are you here?"

Dean joined him, shifting his aim to her as he waited to hear the answer. He narrowed his eyes though when she looked like a doe caught in the headlights. She didn't really put her hands up but he could see the fear in her eyes. Did the demon know them?

"I'm supposed to be here." She replied with a tremor to her voice.

Sam picked up on it too but he was hard pressed to trust her. It could be a trap to take them off their guard. "You don't look like an investigator."

"I'm not." She replied as evenly as she could muster. "You're not either though...Are you?"

Sam managed a glance in Dean's direction not sure what their next move was. There wasn't a whole lot to go on though and if this girl wasn't the problem then there still was one. "Why are you supposed to be here?" Dean avoided the question as they edged closer to her frozen form.

"I got a call...my Boss is here." She explained as though that would put some fear into them or at least help them think this out better.

Unfortunately they were on the wrong train of thought. "So you work for this thing? What is it?" Dean asked angrily. What the hell? Some innocent girl was working for a monster because...what? It had threatened her somehow? Or she didn't know what it was.

"Whose your Boss?" Sam asked piping in with Dean.

"Well technically I have a few...but I was referring to Gibbs." She was still terrified and Dean knew they were still missing something here.

"Gibbs?" Sam had heard a lot of Demon names but...Gibbs.

"Me..." There was suddenly a surge at the door and four people rushed in with guns drawn...all training on them. The eldest held his aim steady focusing on Sam. Dean swallowed tightly and refocused his aim on the man, as the others filed in and aimed respectively the two brothers. "Drop 'em." the supposed 'Gibbs' told them quickly.

At that point it took seconds to put it together. If any of them were demons then they wouldn't even be having this standoff. Guns weren't employed by demons...not when they had a host of other powers that could flay you alive without lifting more then a finger. But that didn't change the fact that something was here...the lightning outside that was now keeping a steady beat – the lights turning themselves on...something was still going on.

The standoff stood for a moment before Sam and Dean came to the same conclusion and in sync they pulled their guns away from the others still weary that something was coming. "Look we're not the enemy... we're just trying to find out what happened here." Dean piped in as they moved together to put the guns down.

Tony scoffed ready to give them the ' Oh so your vigilantes ' speech but trailed off as another stroke of lightning hit very close to home, close enough to have everyone but Gibbs jumping.

"Someone else is here." Dean warned them. "That's who we should be afraid of."

"Who?" Gibbs demanded as Abby, realizing that she was safe from the two she'd just met, hurriedly ducked to safety behind Gibbs.

"I don't know yet, but they're not finished." Dean promised him. " And we're just trying to help."

_**A/N:**_ _I decided to end it with the stand off to cut the chapter short. I didn't want to make it so long. I focused on Abby because I wanted her to be here, but I guess I should say that I do want to focus on all the characters although Tony and Dean sort of take the forerunner's place in the story. I really appreciate all the reviews and people singing up for alerts it's great to see an interest in this story. _

_What's to come... By next chapter we should see the one behind the murders, see both teams cut off and having to work together, and some getting to know you moments as they investigate. I really hope everyone enjoys this! And again...Please Review!! =D _


End file.
